


the curse of the southern accent

by itsyagirl_cass (orphan_account)



Series: oxygen potassium: a collection of works, the likes of which i am far too proud of [2]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, I FORGOT TO MARK "OTHER" IN THE CATEGORY LAST INSTALLMENT WHY AM I LIKE THIS, M/M, Nonbinary Marquis de Lafayette, Other, anyway, god my tagging is a mess, i cant stop listening to Right This Way from bandstand i. long for the sweet embrace of death, stay frosty my dudes B )
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-02
Updated: 2017-11-02
Packaged: 2019-01-28 09:02:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12603060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/itsyagirl_cass
Summary: hamhamthegorgeousman: john you justhamhamthegorgeousman: keep doing the "good lord"/"oh lord"/"lord help me"/"lord" southern thingturtle: SHUT UP I WANT TO DIEherc: if you say a sentence with a southern accent i wont bring it up for a month





	the curse of the southern accent

**Author's Note:**

> im so glad i wrote this despite still questioning why ive done so
> 
> its very short, like, i swear i can write longer chapters than this landlakndlvnfknav
> 
> when i try to actually implement a story into this, the installments will most likely become longer, because i cant just have quick, snappy, fun-and-games chapters all the time lol

**hamhamthegorgeousman:** john you just

 

 **hamhamthegorgeousman:** keep doing the "good lord"/"oh lord"/"lord help me"/"lord" southern thing

 

 **turtle:** SHUT UP I WANT TO DIE

 

 **herc:** if you say a sentence with a southern accent i wont bring it up for a month

 

 **hon hon oui oui croissant:** ^^^

 

 **hamhamthegorgeousman:** ^^^

 

 **turtle:** fucking

 

 **turtle:** okay fine

 

\---

 

 **herc:** i am

 

 **herc:** so turned on rn

 

 **turtle:** sTOP

 

 **hamhamthegorgeousman:** i mean same

 

 **hon hon oui oui croissant:** ^^^

 

 **turtle:** I HATE THIS FAMILY

 

 **herc:** YOU LOVE US

 

 **herc:** AND IF YOU SPOKE WITH THE ACCENT LITERALLY ANY TIME BEFORE NOW WE WOULDNT BE SO AFFECTED BY IT

 

 **turtle:** FUCK OFF I HATE WHEN YALL ARE RIGHT

 

 **turtle:** GOD FUCKING

 

 **turtle** has left the chat.

 

 **hamhamthegorgeousman:** LNASLFDNVAL HES  S O   R E D

 

 **hamhamthegorgeousman** has added **turtle** to the chat.

 

 **turtle:** LET ME DIE

 

 **herc:** come make out with me p l e as e

 

 **turtle:** i

 

 **turtle:** ok

 

 **hamhamthegorgeousman:** ,,,laf

 

 **hon hon oui oui croissant:** OMW OMW OMW OMW OMW OMW OMW OMW OMW

 

\---

 

 **turtle:** dont mind me cancelling herc's existence

 

 **herc:** R U D E

 

 **herc:** ITS NOT LIKE I DID IT  O N   P U R P O S E

 

 **turtle:** YOU FUCKIGN

 

 **turtle:** I

 

 **turtle:** _WHY IS THIS MY LIFE_

 

 **hamhamthegorgeous:** you better have a good-ass reason for interrupting

 

 **turtle:** HERC BIT ME

 

 **turtle:** LIKE

 

 **turtle:** H E   A C T U A L L Y   D R E W   B L O O D

 

 **herc:** ok but the noise you made,,,

 

 **turtle:** NOT THE POINT

 

 **hamhamthegorgeousman:** oh my god

 

 **hon hon oui oui croissant:** i cant believe john has a biting kink

 

 **turtle:** what the fuck this is bullying

 

 **turtle:** im being cyberbullied

 

\---

 

**turtle >>> l i z a**

 

 **turtle:** help mom im being cyberbullied

 

 **l i z a:** W HAT

 

 **turtle:** Y EA H I KNOW

 

 **l i z a:** WHOMST

 

 **turtle:** ALEX LAF AND HERC

 

 **l i z a:**.......somehow i feel like this is a joke

 

 **turtle:** MY EMOTIONAL WELLBEING IS AT STAKE HERE ELIZA

 

 **l i z a:** ,,,,,,right okay

 

 **l i z a:** screenshots

 

 **l i z a:** now

 

 **turtle** has sent the file **wow.jpg**.

 

 **l i z a:** ,,,,,,do you?

 

 **turtle:** do i what now

 

 **l i z a:** do you have a biting kink?

 

 **turtle:** nO

 

 **l i z a:** well then

 

 **l i z a:** i dont see the problem here so i'll just be going now

 

 **turtle:** RUDE

 

\---

 

 **turtle:** IM BEING CYBERBULLIED AND ELIZA DOESNT FUCIGNAKLFNA C A RE

 

 **hamhamthegorgeousman:** o o f

 

\---

 

 **hamhamthegorgeousman:** does anyone else remember when jeffershit accused me of having an argument kink

 

 **hon hon oui oui croissant:** oh my god

 

 **turtle:** i have no words

 

 **herc:** w HY

 

 **hamhamthegorgeousman:** I DONT KNOW

 

 **turtle:** i mean okay consider

 

 **turtle:** youre jefferson

 

 **turtle:** theres this kid in your debate class who never stops arguing and barely even lets the other side get a word in edgewise

 

 **turtle:** what else would you think

 

 **hamhamthegorgeousman:**.....did you just sympathize with jeffersin

 

 **turtle:** absolutely not ew

 

 **hamhamthegorgeousman:** AND WHAT DO YOU MEAN "WHAT ELSE WOULD YOU THINK" ITS A FUCKING DEBATE CLASS

 

 **turtle:** i mean yeah

 

 **turtle:** but like

 

 **turtle:** youre very,,,,,,

 

 **turtle:** very a n g r y a lot?? and debates are supposed to be, like,,,,,,,,

 

 **herc:** civil?

 

 **turtle:** yes thank you

 

 **turtle:** so

 

 **hamhamthegorgeousman:** the disrespect

 

 **hon hon oui oui croissant:** you c o u l d argue with john over this for our lord and savior herc knows how long o r,

 

 **herc:** :')

 

 **hon hon oui oui croissant:** we can pick up where we left off

 

 **herc:** ',:) @john

 

 **turtle:** no

 

 **turtle:** go vore someone else

 

 **herc:**.....i

 

 **hamhamthegorgeousman:** BAHAHAHAHAHHA

 

 **hon hon oui oui croissant:** I CANT BELIEVE THIS

 

 **turtle:** IM KIDDING HERC I LOVE YOU I PROMISE

 

 **herc:** SLNCALKDNCALSKDC

 

 **hon hon oui oui croissant:** god save my soul

 

 **hamhamthegorgeousman:** shit same

 

 **herc:** all of you are disgusting and i hate you

 

 **hamhamthegorgeousman:** you love us!!!

 

 **herc:** ,,,,,yeah i Do™

 

 **hon hon oui oui croissant:**!!!!

 

 **turtle:** AAAAA

 

 **herc:** i can practically hear you guys screaming already

 

 **turtle:** yall

 

 **herc:** no

 

 **hamhamthegorgeousman:** lnsdkvansdv yes

 

 **turtle:** embrace it

 

 **herc:** n e v e r

 

 **herc:** i refuse to say Yall but like if you do it, it's fine bc,,, south

 

 **turtle:** r u d e

  
**hamhamthegorgeousman:** oof

**Author's Note:**

> next installment should focus more on alex!!
> 
> im capable of intelligent writing and proper grammar i promise


End file.
